Castlevania vampire in time
by shlomi
Summary: it's my castlevania game. read and enjoy.


**Castlevania- vampire in time**

the zones' letters based on the map that in "Mr. P."'s site.

in 2001, year after Dracula's last resurrection (in "Dracula2000" movie). You're Simon Belmont the III, the last blood relative of the Belmont family. A mad sciencist succeed to made time machine. An evil necromancer stole it, and he tried to travel in time to prevent Dracula to die. But something got wrong- and the ages mixed. Now you have to travel to Transilvanya, and save the world in some different ages- almost all the times that Dracula acted.

**Stage1: enter Transilvanya**- the year is still 2001, and you arrive to the village in small airplane. But then it's becoming 1888, and you're finding yourself in the ancient harbor that Gabriel Van Helsing (in his movie) came to Transilvanya. Fight some sea creatures, and then the boss- sea dragon.

**Stage2: the village (zone Q)**- the year is still 1888. you enter the village and the citizerns aren't welcoming you. Suddenly there's solar eclipse. 3 vampiresses appear and you've to fight them- they're Dracula's wives. You go to the church and put the stakes in holly water, and success to kill one of them. Now you need to go to the castle. You take carriage. Inside the passangers hear that you go to castlevania, and warn you about Dracula. You know that Jonathan Harker heard it once- in 1897. suddenly the carriage is attacked by the ripper death angel, As in 1576. Finish him.

**Stage3: tower (zone N)**: you go to the bridge that before the castle. You try to enter the castle, but the door is locked. Under the bridge you find protecting tunnel around the castle, but it leads nowhere. You go to the tower that before the bridge. There you find yourself inside illusions room as in 1691, and room that shakes himself all the time. After that it becomes to observation tower, as in 1476. You arrive to trapdoor behind picture- as Gabriel Van Helsing found in 1888. fight the cereberus, and you can enrter castlevania. Be careful from the security guards from 2001.

**Stage4: garden (zone T)**: you're inside the castle walls now. Now the year is 1462, and you can see all the corpses on the wall, staked. You'll pass the cemetery too, and fight the giant skeleton dragon.

**Stage5: main hall (zone A)**: the famous stage from all the previous games. You can arrive to floor -1- there it's the sewer of the castle, and fight mermen. The year is 1476, and there're some sirens-like ghosts. If you allow one of these types of ghosts to touch you, they'll pull you in to a ghostly area where you'll have to fight three Harpies to escape.The year suddenly is 1691, and you arrive to the giant chandeliers. From there you arrive to the balls room. Fight walking tables, and in the end- the famous dancing specters from "super Castlevania 4".

**Stage6: alchemy lab (zone B)**: the year is 1888. the regular lab from the first Castlevanias. In the end go to the electricity tower, and fight Frankestein's monster.

**Stage7: death tower (zones B, S)**: this is another end of the lab. It's taken from "castlevania adventures": the year is 1576, and the spiked floor is chasing you upward the roof. There you'll face the death bat.

**Stage8: the offsprings' lair (zone F)**: the year still 1888. Dracula tries to give his offspring life. Find the nest and destroy lot as you can.

**Stage9: blood bank (zone I/Y)**: the most evil vampire in the universe have warehouse of blood. Find it and destroy it. It's every year.

In 1100 B.C he had evil statue-machine that sucks blood from victims. (from "Hercules".) find it and destroy it. From there you enter the mirrors hall. Fight the mirror creature from 1792.

**Stage10: treasury tower (zone S)**: the year is 1691, and you find the treasury tower of Dracula. Fight the golden bat there. in 2001 you find Dracula's safe.

**Stage11: The ceremonial room (zone M)**: find it and kill the necromancer that resurrected Dracula.

**Stage12: the way up (zones J, K, L)**: now you've to arrive the highest tower- Dracula's room. Pass the bridge, and look out from the bats. Climb the clock tower, you'll have to traverse upward using floating, breakaway stairways as a spiked gear at the bottom starts to pull itself upward to give chase. Then, in the clock's hands, fight Akemodan the huge mummy from 1691. Then you arrive to Dracula's private room. Kill his zombie secretary in 2001, and kill him afterwards. in this year you can find his private car outside.

**Bibiliography**

1100 B.C: "Hercules, the legendary journeys".

1462: Vlad Tepes's life

1476: "CV3, Dracula's curse", "haunted castle"

1576: "CV adventures"

1691: "super CV4"

1888: the movie "Van Helsing"

1897: Bram Stocker's "Dracula"


End file.
